Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (UK version)/Final Questions
The final question (the "question in a million") is the rarest moment in the program "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?". Having answered correctly this question, the hero of the game can earn the maximum prize. Below is a list of participants who have reached the last question, as well as the wording of the questions. Contestants Peter Lee: 18th January 2000 Kate Heusser: 2nd November 2000 Judith Keppel: 20th November 2000 John Randall: 27th November 2000 Steve Devlin: 20th January 2001 Mike Pomfrey: 12th March 2001 David Edwards: 21st April 2001 Charles Ingram: 18th September 2001 Robert Brydges: 29th September 2001 Peter Spyrides: 16th October 2001 Roger Walker: 26th February 2002 Pat Gibson: 24th April 2004 Laurence and Jackie Llewellyn Bowen: 11th February 2006 Ingram Wilcox: 23th September 2006 Sypnosis Trivia *Judith Keppel and David Edwards, who were the first of their gender to win £1,000,000, did so while playing the last three questions with no lifelines left and were on seat #8 on Fastest Finger First. *Both Steve Devlin and Ingram Wilcox were interrupted by the klaxon after winning £500,000 and had to wait until the next night to see the £1,000,000 question. *David Edwards use all his lifelines on his £125,000 question before winning £1,000,000. *Ingram Wilcox is the oldest member who won £1,000,000: at the time of the engagement he was 72 years old. *Laurence and Jackie Llewellyn Bowen for the first time in the history of the program answered incorrectly to the 15th question. However, due to incorrect wording, the question was re-enacted, but this time the pair began to take risks and took £500,000. They are also the first pair to reach the 15th question. *Charles Ingram won £1,000,000 in fraud. His accomplices were Tecwen Whittock, who reported the correct answers by radio, and his wife Diana Ingram, who, while in the hall as a cheerleader, accepted the answers and signaled coughing signals. Charles's was stripped from his £1,000,000 win because of that. *Pat Gibson reached to the final question with two lifelines remaining, which were 50:50 and Phone a Friend. In general, the Phone a Friend lifeline was saved for the final question by John Randall, and the 50:50 lifeline by Robert Brydges and Peter Spyrides (who walked away without using his 50:50). The Ask the Audience lifeline is the only original lifeline that has not been remained for any of UK's £1,000,000 questions. The highest amount of money ever saved is £500,000 by Jonathan Green, Kate Heusser, and Keith Wilcock. *Laurence and Jackie Llewellyn Bowen were the first contestants to answer the £1,000,000 incorrectly, even though the question was flawed. They were invited back and walked away with £500,000. Strangely, when they got the flawed question wrong, the £16,000/£500,000 lose cue was played instead of the £1,000,000 one. *If some contestants had like Jonathan Green, David Neale, and Mark Townsend had gone with the audience or their phone a friend on their £500,000, which was right, if some contestants like Keith Wilcock, Diane Hallagan, Hugh Swainston, David Rainford, and Charles Dickson had gone with their instinct on their £500,000 questions, which was right, and if Duncan Bickley and Rob Mitchell didn't get their £500,000 questions wrong, and got it right, it'll be currently unknown if they would've answered the £1,000,000 question on WWTBAM UK. *Charles Ingram and Ingram Wilcox, who won £1,000,000, did so while playing the last five questions without any lifelines. **But, Charles Ingram, he had help from Tecwen Whittock, which is cheating. That remains Ingram Wilcox, the only one to win £1,000,000 with last five questions with no lifelines left without needing any help. *Roger Walker ran out of lifelines at his £16,000 question, but answered 5 questions in-a-row to win £500,000. *Laurence and Jackie Llewellyn Bowen ran out of lifelines at their £32,000 question, but answered 4 questions in-a-row to win and keep £500,000. *Judith Keppel, David Edwards, & Robert Brydges returned to the "Millionaires Return" episodes and all won £32,000. If Steve Devlin had gone with his instinct and won £1,000,000, he would have appeared in this episode. Likewise, if Charles Ingram's £1,000,000 winnings were not stripped, he would have also appeared in this episode. *Charles Ingram and Ingram Wilcox's run were oddly similar to each other. Both of them used their last lifeline on their £32,000 question which was "50:50". They answered their last 5 questions correctly with no lifelines remaining. The differences are using their Ask the Audience and Phone a Friend lifelines in their different value of questions. About them, both of them have the name "Ingram" in them, but, Charles cheated and not Ingram. *On November 2000 and September 2001, more than one £1,000,000 questions had been seen. Category:Final Questions